


The Cost of Protection

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Protecting a sorcerer in Camelot isn't easy.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	The Cost of Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in 2010. Posted unedited.

Arthur stood on the edge of the courtyard, watching as they constructed the stake the latest witch would burn on. The distance seemed so small.

It wasn't, of course. It was a good ten paces away, but when that distance was the only thing standing between Merlin and execution, that distance wasn't anywhere near long enough.

\--

Arthur was not discreet. Or at least, he didn't bother with discretion around certain people. Indeed, when it came to the knights, Arthur didn't check himself when reaching to encircle Merlin's wrist, or rest a hand at the small of his back, or even to tangle his fingers in that mop of black hair. He allowed his knights to see the favor he bestowed upon Merlin and didn't hide the fact that Merlin always slept next to him.

Merlin thought he was an idiot for it, thought he was raising unnecessary complications and awkwardness, but Arthur knew what he was doing. His knights were loyal to him. Because they knew of Merlin's worth to him, they would be sure to protect the idiot where they could. Arthur had to trust in that.

\--

Magic appeared to be springing from the woodwork these days. With every week, there was another execution, another innocent dead. With every week, Merlin grew paler and more easily frightened and Arthur grew tenser and more distant.

He didn't know what to do about it. He didn't know what he _could_ do.

Each night, he'd curl up tightly around his sorcerer, his arms clasping Merlin close to him, and all he could do was pray that it would be enough to protect him.

\--

Another witchfinder was summoned, to catch even more of the sorcerers than frightened and cunning neighbors had already turned in.

Fear in the lower town was palpable. Everyone was afraid of being accused, of losing a loved one, of even drawing the King's attention. His people drew back from him in fear and there was nothing he could do to reassure them.

His kingdom was falling apart.

\--

"You've had a witchfinder here in the past, yes?" The man asked, pulling the dark cloak away from his haggard face.

"A fraud," Arthur excused. "His findings were found to be false, a means to his own gain."

"Found to be false? You're sure?"

The Crown Prince of Camelot glared. "Quite sure. The outcome was decided in public court. If my word is not enough for you, I am sure the records would give you the same information."

The witchfinder bowed deeply. "I meant no offense, my lord."

\--

"Get out of Camelot." Arthur said into Merlin's neck, holding him close.

"What? Arthur, what're you – ?"

"Please, Merlin, you have to get yourself and Gaius out of Camelot. Take Morgana with you as well. The witchfinder is picking up from where Aredian left off. You three will be the first he investigates." Arthur kissed Merlin's pulse where it beat steadily against his tongue. "Please, Merlin. I can't lose you, any of you. I've spoken against my father in this fight, but as long as you're here, as long as he might turn and put you on the stake next, I must hold my tongue. I can't lose you, but I can't lose my people either."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to get between you and duty. But Arthur, if any of the sorcerers are real or if this witchfinder turns against you..." His kissed Arthur's forehead, "I can't lose you either, Arthur. You have to be safe. Please."

"I promise I will see you again. I promise I will make Camelot safe for all of you." I cannot promise to be safe myself, he didn't say.

Merlin heard him anyway and tugged him up for a desperate kiss. "Please," he said against his lips, hands scrabbling to touch everywhere before time ran out. "Please, Arthur, you have to be careful. I will not let you die for me."

"I've no intention of dying, Merlin."

\--

The King's Ward, the Court Physician, the Prince's manservant, and the Ward's maid left Camelot two days later, allegedly on a journey of medical research. It had taken a lot of sly persuasion on Arthur's part for the king to give them leave, but Arthur knew how to be persistent and it was integral that they were not seen to be running from the witchfinder's claims. He needed them to come back after he got rid of the witchfinder.

Speaking of the witchfinder, he was absolutely furious that three people Aredian had questioned most closely had been let go without further investigation. He'd protested loudly to the king, but Arthur had reminded Uther that Gaius had proved his loyalty, as had Merlin, and that surely he trusted Morgana.

Now he just hat to get rid of the bastard. The question was how. He could frame him of fraud using Aredian as a basis, but that would end in the witchfinder's death. Was his death worth the lives of his people?

Yes. A very emphatic yes. He's been ready to kill Aredian for going after Merlin. Why should this man be spared? This man was already responsible for more deaths than the previous witchfinder.

He'd need a different method of revealing this one than Merlin had used on Aredian, though. Uther would be wary of set-ups this time and, plus, Arthur didn't have any magical objects he could plant on the witchfinder. None that he was willing to lose, anyway. Merlin had gifted him with an amulet of protection before leaving and he wore it now, tucked under his tunic. But that was not a bargaining chip, not for anything.

As prince, his word was trusted. If he accused the witchfinder and led the investigation, maybe he wouldn't actually need tangible evidence.

But no, that was too suspicious and the witchfinder's success at "finding witches" had endeared him to the king. Someone else would have to serve as a witness if Arthur wanted to lead the investigation. Who did he trust enough to approach with that proposal?

\--

"My lord, I have a matter I wish to discuss with you." Sir Leon stood before the king, back straight and shoulders proud. He was risking everything by helping Arthur, but Arthur knew he could trust Leon to protect his people and stopping the witchfinder was nothing less than saving innocent lives from certain death. "I have witnessed an act of treason, my lord."

\--

Arthur was careful to wait a week before sending a messenger to Ealdor, where Merlin had agreed to go. He knew Merlin wouldn't be thanking him for that, for leaving them worrying needlessly for an entire week, but he was approaching every action he took with the utmost caution.

If it looked like the four returned as soon as the witchfinder was discredited, then the reason they left would fall under suspicious, leading to Arthur, who had fought so passionately for letting them go, and his investigation being viewed as false, making him distrusted in the eyes of his father, something he really couldn't afford.

So he waited, curling up alone in his bed at night, clutching Merlin's amulet to his heart. Not that he'd ever tell anyone that, of course. He wasn't _lonely_. He just...well, he missed them. A little bit. After all, who did he have left to talk to now? Merlin, obviously, was gone, Morgana and Gwen were gone, Gaius was gone, and as much as Arthur trusted his knights, there was only so much the could speak candidly about. He was close to them, yes, and there were parts of him they saw that no one else did (save, perhaps, Merlin), but his rank still stood firmly between them, his authority and responsibility to send them to die in times of war. So he wasn't lonely, he just missed conversation partners.

Nonetheless, he was quite relieved when they returned after two weeks of "medical research". He didn't watch for them from the battlements and he certainly didn't rush to meet them. It just so happened that, as a royal representative, it was his duty to meet Court officials such as the King's Ward and the Court Physician. That was all.

It wasn't like he'd dragged Merlin away as soon as possible to trap him against the wall. It wasn't as if he'd taken time to check every inch of skin for new injuries. He was just a bit cold and Merlin had always been a great space heater and not a bad pillow, besides. And since he definitely hadn't done any of those things, Arthur obviously had not missed Merlin, no matter what Merlin said. Now, if you heard that Merlin had missed _him_ , well, that was completely true, of course.


End file.
